1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to an electronic device, an attachment, and a connection cable.
2. Related Art
JPA 2007-172857 discloses a power cable supplying power to an electronic device. JPA 2007-172857 discloses also a technique of molding a cable protector integrally with the power cable to improve the durability of the power cable.